Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.375 \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.375 \times 100\% = -37.5\%$ $ -\dfrac{7}{8} \times 100\% = -87.5\%$ Now we have: $ -37.5\% \times -87.5\% = {?} $ $ -37.5\% \times -87.5\% = 32.8125 \% $